Swords Crossed
by Courter
Summary: Rex wakes up, not remembering anything, only his name and his is ability to control fire. He finds another person named John Ice, who tells him that John must fight him. Don't forget that there are chapters
1. Chapter 1

Swords Crossed Part 1

All I remember before The Blank is that I was held captive in the underworld. My name is Rex. I'm trained with a special gift for controlling fire. But what I didn't know was why I woke up in an empty wheat field.

I was laying eagle spread on my back with wheat under it. As I came to realize this, my mind became under attack, with horrid pictures popping in and out, like a bad disco rave party. Then all at once it ended. I had no idea what anything meant. I tried to stand up, but found my legs not working. My left leg had a scar going all around it, like a curling snake. I looked at my right arm, and the same pattern was on it. I again tried to stand, and found my body more responsive. I looked around at my surroundings, and found nothing but wheat and scarecrows. I looked at my clothes, a dark grey t-shirt and torn up jeans. A sword and its' scabbard hanging on my left side of my hip. I had no idea how my face looked, but I imagined it quite bad looking. I looked down to see my shoes, but I had none. "Huh" I said out loud. My own voice startled me, not expecting me to be able to speak. "Which way do I go?" I asked myself. I tried to find a landmark, mountains or a water tower. All I could see was a lonely tree way in the distance. "I guess I should go that way" I said. So I started walking.

A couple of things I figured out while walking to the tree. Walking without shoes really started to hurt, and that tree was **really** far away. After about 2 hours of walking, I stopped at a boulder to take a rest. I pulled out the sword to get a better look at it. It was a steel double bladed sword with engravings on it. They looked like Greek and Norse symbols, but no actually words expect "fire blade" craved on the bottom of the hilt. I put the sword back into its' scabbard and looked at the sky. It was beginning to turn night. "I guess I better sleep here" I said, " I wished I had a pillow". But I found out that I didn't need a pillow, I was so tired I passed out as soon as I put my head down. Throughout the night I heard voices taunting me, "try to stop me hero" and "try to cage us now hero". It was pretty annoying as I slept through the night

I woke up with the sun beaming into my eyes. I got up, surprisingly well rested. I started walking again to the tree. When I finally got there, it was about mid-day already. The tree wasn't much to look at, with a small bush of leaves up top, gnarled roots, and torn-up bark. But behind the tree was a cliff, with a small house at the bottom. "Yes, a house!" I said, "Maybe someone could help me". So I climbed, but mostly rolled, down the cliff and made it to the house. As I climbed up to the door, I had no idea what I was going to say. Before I could think of anything, someone opened the door. It was a boy, about 16 years old. He had brown, long hair. He was wearing a teal and white t-shirt, with khakis topping it off. He had red sneakers that weren't tied. "Hey, can I help you?" he asked. "Um" I replied elegantly, " I don't know where I am, could you help me?" "Yea, ok come inside" the boy said. _This kid is pretty cool,_ I thought.

I came into his house, and found it to be pretty small, with tile floor and wood walls. In the corner was a small T.V and a couch. It seemed to me the boy lived alone. "By the way, the name's John. John Ice, I know, kind of a weird name" John told me. "Uh, my name is Rex...um". Ok, I didn't even know my last name. "Well, Rex, welcome to my humble abode. You're in good ol' New Mexico. This farm of mine is near Farmington, but it's way out in the middle of nowhere and there's only one road, and its right in front of the house. So what do you need pal?" John said. "You may not believe me, but I literally just woke up in your wheat field a day ago." As soon as I said that, John looked at me like I'm crazy and I might infect him with it. "First off, why would anyone appear in my farm? And secondly, why do you have a sword?" he asked. I completely forgot I had my sword, which made me look more insane than anything else. "Well," John continued, "I guess I'll believe you. It makes sense with what I saw of course." Now it was my turn to look at him weirdly. "What did you see?" I inquired. John looked at me darkly and said " I was told a teen would come from a farm with a sword, and I would have to fight him with my powers."


	2. Chapter 2

Swords Crossed Part 2

"What?" I asked "what powers?" As soon as I said that, John closed his fist and opened it again, a blue glow inside of it. Frost traveling up into his fingers, turning them blue. " I have a gift to control ice, guess that suits my name, huh?" John told me. I didn't need to be told twice to get out of there, so I ran out of the house and started running towards the road. Then I got hit in the back by something cold and hard. It pushed me to the ground. I turned around and saw him with a sword, a katana made of copper with a strange blue glow, like the one I saw in John's hand. At this point, I realized he was like me in a way. I remembered I could control fire! I closed my fist and opened it again, a flame dancing across my fingers and a red glow in it. I grabbed my sword and drew it. As it came out of the scabbard, it glowed red like hot metal. The symbols filled up with fire, and they spelt out "The Sword That Spits Flames". I didn't think they meant rapping when talking about spitting flames, so I assumed it actually shot out fireballs. John looked at me like he had found a long lost brother, but that look disappeared quickly, changing into the same dark look. "Rex, you can control fire? So you are the one from my dream" he said. "What dream?" I said, " Tell me so we don't have to fight!" John looked at me blankly, and put away his sword in a scabbard on his back. "OK, I'll spill the beans" he told me, " You may wanna take a seat".

"It started about when I was five," John explained," when the ice came to me. I was asleep in bed when my hand started to freeze. It was all ice, and the ice started to climb up my body, to my face. It froze my whole body, but as soon as it reached the top of my head it melted into me. And I felt fine the whole time. The next morning, my parents asked me if anything happened, and I told them. They told me that this is a family trait and were proud of me. I grew up, learning how to use my power and learning how to use a sword. My parents told me people would try to hurt me because I was different, so I learned how to protect myself. One day, they told me I had to leave when I was eight. They brought me here to a farm they had bought. They said I needed to leave here or else bad things would happen to the planet. I lived here ever since. About two months ago, I had got a dream, telling me 'a teen would come from a farm with a sword, and I would have to fight him to save my family."' John looked at me, with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Rex, but I have to do this." He drew his blue glowing katana, and lunged.

I had no idea how I blocked it, but I drew my sword in a second and stopped his from impaling my face. I rolled away to get some more distance, but John was fast and was able to keep up. I slashed at his legs, trying to get slow him down. He jumped over the sword and lunged again. I fell onto my back and the sword got stuck in the ground about an inch from my head. I put my legs around his and flipped him onto his stomach. He was so surprised he stayed down a few seconds, which gave me enough time to get up and put my sword up to his face. John turned around and looked at me like he had been told he died. " Rex, I need to save my family, please help me" John pleaded. My sword vibrated violently with the red glow getting more extreme, like it wanted me to help him. I know it sounds crazy, but this whole beginning is pretty insane so far. I put the sword back into its' casing. "Ok John, I have to help you, I feel like its my destiny or something like that" I said, " I don't know where I came from or how I have this sword, or why I don't have any memories, but I woke up in your farm." I stuck a hand out to John. "And if that's not destiny, then I don't know what is." John took my hand and stood up. "I feel like this is going to be the start of a great friendship."


End file.
